Butterfly Caught in a Spider Web
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: Inspired by a picture. Kurapika is a lone boy who lived a peaceful life but a dark past, His life changes when one day, he found a man caught in a rain storm and aided him. Little did he know that man was the killer of his clan. This story is VEEEERRRYYYY far from the original anime and expect alot of OOCness. full warnings inside. Ratings may change. KuroKura
1. Blonde Butterfly

**Tittle: **Butterfly caught in a Spider Web

**Rating: **K

**Chapter: **1

**Warnings: **OOC, bad spellings and grammar, utterly pointless.

**A/N: **This will be VERY VERY **VERY **different from the original anime. If you are not okay with this then don't read it. For those who are interested then go on. If you don't like the story, tell me what you don't like about it and other mistakes, Arigato!

**Blonde Butterfly**

A blonde boy walked across a field of beautiful flowers, it was such a beautiful scenery that anyone would just love to live there. But...behind such a breathe-taking place lies a hundred graves, blood and destroyed houses- except for one small dojo. The young boy wore a light blue kimono with white butterfly patterns, a red ruby earring and a light blue butterfly chiang on his head. The chiang dangled its light white bells across the wind flowing with his hair as he walked throughout the bloody path to the dojo. He slid the house open and smiled bitterly as he mouthed 'I'm home' to no one particular. You see, the boy was a Kuruta- one with the rarest Sapphire eyes- he held the rarest treasure money couldn't even afford- Scarlet eyes and tears. When he was at the age of 5 his tribe and family was massacred, he learned this when he was going back home from picking flowers, one day and saw bloody pathways and dead bodies. But then he though the past was the past you can't go back. He remembered a flow of a black kimono that had white spider web patterns on when the murdered escaped his sight. The massacre was slightly his fault, He knew that they did it in order to get him. For as I said scarlet eyes and tears are never found anywhere else but only to him. As he walked to his room he found a letter to his happiness and shock, he opened the letter gently and read the note

_Dear Kurapika: _

_I found who your killer is, they're a group called 'Genei Ryodan' or so called 'spider' don't do anything stupid or reckless with your nen. Be safe._

_From: Leorio Paladnight_

Ah, one if his close friends was Leorio Paladnight. They met through nen training- also made friends named Gon Freeces and Killua Zoldyck. They each had a different category in nen, He was a Conjurer- meaning he can create anything with his nen. But when his eyes turn red he becomes a Specialist- meaning he can take control of any category he wishes.

"Spider..eh?" He said softly, oh his voice could put the best singers and music hunters to shame. He had thought of avenging his clan he was born into but he thought it would just be risking his life for such a pointless goal. He went out again to get some dinner when 2 thugs came in front when he reached the front of the store.

"Hey pretty lady, he he" The first thug laughed pervertedly. 'Ah, not this again' Kurapika thought. You see, he looks very feminine despite him being male, he is always mistaken as a female even during the nen training.

"You here alone, girl?" Thug2 smirked. Kurapika sighed and simply said with nen going through his hands. "I am not a girl, move before I bring you pain" The thugs laughed thinking that he was just bluffing. "You hear that? She's going to bring us pain! AHAHA!'' Thug1 laughed as Thug2 smiled like a mad man. As the first Thug grabbed the wrist of the blonde he stared at the 5 chains that dangled on his right hand, then as he was going to pull the blonde closer, a chain coming from the middle finger was whipped out and held the 2 Thugs captive. As the Thugs struggled to be freed from the chains, Kurapika did a swinging motion with the chain following making them fly up in the air and land painfully on the ground. "As I said, you should have moved in the first place" He said quietly as he withdrew his chain and went inside the store to buy whatever he needed. After a while it turned dawn, the sun glowing orange over the horizon, It was a beautiful sight.

Kurapika walked back with a plastic bag full of food and other things he needed to last at least the month or so, when he arrived back to the lone dojo he left the plastic back on the counter of the kitchen and went at the backside to collect two roses. He carefully cut the flowers so he would not get pricked and went behind the house. There stood two lone graves indicating his mother and father he placed the two roses and went back after saying a silent prayer. He went back to the kitchen and started preparing to make dinner, it's just a simple recipe nothing complicated actually, and it's just mere sushi. As he was outing the ingredients together a short memory passed by his mind.

_They were in this kind of room where multiple counters stood and on top of those were tools and ingredients to make a certain food type. A girl with pink hair stood up and declared: _

"_You are all to make sushi!"_

_A few grunts were heard because, they did not know how to make sushi at all. But, there was this one trainee who couldn't even keep his happiness because, well…he was a ninja, so it's possible he knows_

"_You're kidding me!" Leorio yelled_

"_Nope!" The girl named 'Menchi' giggled in glee and watched as they left to find the ingredients. Even though they didn't know what this-so-called 'Sushi'._

As the memory continued Kurapika couldn't help but smile at that happy memory after eating he changed into a white robe and slept peacefully that night.

To be cont.


	2. Meeting Him and Knock out Kidnap!

**Tittle: **Butterfly caught in a Spider Web

**Rating: **K

**Chapter: **2

**Warnings: **OOC, bad spellings and grammar, utterly pointless.

**A/N: **This will be VERY VERY **VERY **different from the original anime. If you are not okay with this then don't read it. For those who are interested then go on. If you don't like the story, tell me what you don't like about it and other mistakes, Arigato!

**Meeting Him and Knock out Kidnap! **

As Kurapika woke up and saw the wind blowing harshly and the rain poured hard. He sighed as he was about to change into his usual attire when he heard a knock on the door, in a hurry he ran towards the door and saw a man dripping wet from the rain. He quickly led him inside and quickly lend him a white robe that was surprisingly fitted the tall man. "Thank you" The man said politely after changing into the white robe and letting the blonde dry the black yukata. The blonde also gave him Jasmin tea, and he replied with a polite "You're welcome, sir". The man noticed that the blonde boy was wearing the same robe so he thought he got wet in the rain. "Did you get wet in the rain?" The man asked "Ah, no I just woke up…I was supposed to change when you knocked" Kurapika replied as he took a sip of his tea. "Oh, I'm sorry for the disturbance then" He bowed. "No worries, everything is fine. I didn't catch your name, mines Kurapika" he took his hand out. "Kuroro Lucifer" He shook his hand with a firm handshake. "Lucifer? That's a unique yet strange name" The blonde commented. "Indeed, now you can change if you want. I'll be waiting here" The man waved off with a smile. Kurapika bowed and went to his room to change, a few moments passed and Kuroro stood up to see what's holding up. Through the peak of the door he saw the blonde putting on a chiang and a red ruby earring. '_a ruby earing?'_ He thought _'didn't that only exist in the Kuruta clan?'_ After another fleeting moment he went back to the room and silently waited until the blonde came out with the blue kimono and white butterfly patterns.

"Kuroro-san" A faint voice sounded from where he came from, he turned right and saw the blonde holding the black yukata. "You may wear it now, it's dry. You can change in any room here" He silently gave the Yukata to Kuroro and he went off to one of the rooms which is close to the laundry room. When Kurapika was about to put back some dirty cloth that was used in the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Kuroro as he was changing. He had messy hair with cloth covering his forehead for some reason, a tone muscle body that would be perfect for any woman, but no he wasn't interested right now. The blonde boy slightly blushed and continued on to the laundry to simply throw the dirty cloth onto the basket and went back to the room. When he arrived his eyes widened for a short while and went back again because he saw white spider-web patters. _Wait- spider web patters? Didn't that mean-! No it can't be… _Kurapika thought for a moment but pushed the thought away. "Is something wrong?" The baritone voice snapped him out of his trance "Oh, no it's nothing. Your yukata pattern just looks…like… something from before, The Genei Ryodan" Sad sapphire eyes looked straight into those dark grey orbs. It was Kuroro's turn to widen his eyes for a split second, then it turned into a smirk "How much do you know… 'Spider?" He asked "A friend told me about them, we might have met, but I trust you. My tribe was killed when I was five years old and I saw a white spider web pattern when the murderers escaped, that's why I was shocked to see the same pattern" He took a deep breathe. Kuroro looked at him again and simply asked "Do you want revenge?" That question caught Kurapika's attention "Revenge? No, I think it's rather pointless risking your life for mere revenge" The blonde said. Kurapika shoved a bit of hair behind his ear revealing the red ruby earring once more and Kuroro pointed at it "That earring, that's really rare. Only one was made" The raven-head man explained "o-oh? I wasn't aware… My tribe had a tradition of putting earrings since birth" Kurapika hesitated in telling this man his tribe history. "I see" Kuroro nodded. "May I ask a few questions?" Kurapika politely asked "Go on". "How did you end up here?" , " I was on my way to a place… I can't tell you" , "I see" Kurapika nodded. "When I passed the room you were changing in I saw a crossed shape thing on your head, is it a birthmark or a tattoo?" , "It's a mere tattoo" He shrugged "ooh.." The blonde blinked. "Oh that reminds me, you didn't say your last name" , "Oh… It's Kuruta" , _I knew it_ Kuroro some time it was dark and Kuroro stood up making Kurapika look up. "Well, I best get going. It's late" The raven-head looked out the window. "Ah! Yes of course, thank you for the conversation… I bid you farewell" Kurapika waved as Kuroro walked outside the small dojo and waved back when he was out of the territory.

City lights shined and Kuroro was halfway to his destination. He quietly muttered to himself "A survivor huh?" He smirked to himself "Good luck…Kurapika, you just met your killers' leader…" It still puzzled him that he didn't want revenge, it was understood it was pointless but, most of the time they would go and try to kill them despite how smart they are. He soon reached his destination and make a swift movement and 12 other people stood before him. Back with the Kuruta he was having a hard time sleeping. It was exactly 12:30 p.m. and he knew it would be bad for him if he stays awake much longer. That Yukata pattern still bothered him, _was he really a spider?_ He thought _What if he is? I'm worried_…Suddenly he saw black, he had been knocked out.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews by the way.


End file.
